


Car Ride

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deerper, Dirty Talk, Hunter AU, Hunter!Bill, Hunter!Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Oral Sex, Oral Sex while driving yeeaaah, cervitaur!dipper, deer!dipper, dont do that kids stay safe on the road, i think im still not sure if im writing dirty talk or not, the Tad part is completely pointless i just wanted to write him being a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper tags along with Bill to run an errand, not realizing just how long of a car ride it'll be. But he finds a way to pass some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just took the name of a city in my state a changed a letter, i don't live in Oregon and i hope there's not a place called Landon, because it's supposed to be a made-up town there. Also i have no reason to have gone into anything but the oral sex, but fucking fight me i like writing pointless things so. -shrug emoticon that im too lazy to find-

Dipper was laid sprawled out on his bare stomach on the roomy bed, dozing off as his ears flickered every now and again. The place was silent with the exception of the muffled hum of the shower running. One of Bill’s cats had jumped onto the bed and made itself comfortable on the cervitaur’s upper back. He didn’t mind. Instead he wiggled around till she moved off of him so he could grab her, pulling her close into a hug as he began to fall back asleep. He hadn’t realized he did until his ears perked up at the sound of the door opening.

“You look comfy,” Bill took one look at the buck on his bed and snorted a laugh.

Dipper simply hummed and began to stretch, arching his back and reaching his arms out, the cat ran off as he did so, “I am, your bed is so much more comfortable than mine. Not to mention, mine is only a twin.”

The man watched him stretch, meeting his sleepy gaze when he looked back over his shoulder. Dipper decided to stick his tongue out playfully as he stretched his back more, arching downwards and pushing his hips up proudly in the air with a wiggle of his tail. Bill rolled his eyes with a smile as he moved from the doorway and over to his closet, slapping the other’s presented flank in the process. Dipper hummed and dropped his hips as he decided to climb out of bed.

“I have to run some errands today, you want me to drop you off at your place when I leave?” Bill asked as he pulled his jeans up his long legs.

“Hmmmn,” Dipper’s words were spoken lazily as he looked through the other’s closet, “No, you’re fine. Hey, isn’t that my shirt?”

Bill looked up, “No? That’s one of mine.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s mine.”

“No, because you stayed the night one time and you wore it, and you just never gave it back until like a month ago or something, besides. All your shirts that you’ve kept here are on the left.”

Dipper hummed again as he looked over to where the man said his own clothing was before sighing through his nose, “What kind of errands do you have to run today?”

 “I have to drive all the way to Landon to pick up some stuff,” Bill sat on the edge of the bed as he put his socks and boots on, lacing them as he spoke.

“Where’s that?”

“It’s about a two or so hour drive from here, and that’s just in one way,” Dipper looked at him and caught his attention, “Why?”

“I’m tagging along…” Dipper grabbed one of the shirts from the closet, whether it was actually his or Bill’s he didn’t care as he tugged it over his head, “Mabel is having one of those dumb ‘weekend slumber parties’ with her friends, that’s why I came over yesterday and spent the night. I’ll probably stay another night, if you don’t mind me staying…”

“Nah I don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind running errands with me.”

“I don’t mind,” Dipper spoke, he watched as Bill stood up and playfully ruffled the brunette’s hair as he went to grab a shirt of his own.

The buck hummed and quickly went to fix his hair and teeth, allowing Bill to finish getting ready himself. Once they were both done they went over to the truck that Bill drove, the human opened the passenger door for the other and helped fix the blanket he had laid out just for him. Due to Dipper’s… Interesting body he had to partially lay when he rode in the car, which wasn’t at all inconvenient seeing how the seat was all connected, giving him a reason to snuggle next to Bill (whether that was the wisest idea or not when he was driving) but the blanket helped so the buckles of the seatbelts didn’t dig too painfully into him. Helping him up and making sure he was comfortably settled in he closed the door and walked over to the driver’s side. The first good ten minutes of the drive was spent with Dipper trying to fuss with the radio and the lack of signal before he sighed and leaned against Bill’s shoulder.

“So, what kind of errands do you have to do exactly? Like what are you getting?” Dipper question as he looked up to the other, watching the way his blue eyes were focused straight ahead.

“I have to get a, umm,” Bill cleared his throat awkwardly, voice falling flat a little bit as he tried to speak, “-a rifle, from a good friend, well a decent acquaintance.”

“Oh… Well who is he? Aren’t there plenty of arms shops closer? Why do you drive so far to get just one?” Dipper decided to stare out the front window as he spoke.

“He’s always been good to me, the only person that I trust enough to not rip me off or something,” Bill explained to him, “His name is Tad, and don’t get me wrong! He’s a really, really nice person, he’s just..... Strange…”

“That’s something, coming from such a strange person like yourself,” he smiled down at the younger when he made the comment.

“I may be strange, but you’re the one hanging out with such a strange man, and willingly too.”

* * *

 

The drive to Landon was long, but at least the scenic route was nice. Once they had found somewhere to park that wasn’t on the side of the road and Bill was unbuckled and out of the car, Dipper quickly climbed over the seat and jumped out with him. He happily pranced around and stretched out his legs. The hunter couldn’t help but watch with a lopsided smile of adoration as he watched the other. Dipper waited for him to walk over until he grabbed his hand walked next to him, bumping into him as he looked up.

“So, where’s this place?” he questioned as he looked around at the old buildings that lined both sides of the road.

Bill continued to guide him down the sidewalk, squeezing his hand slightly as he answered, “Just a block or so away, not too far. Besides, I’m sure you’re happy with finally being out of the car.”

“I am!” he almost sung as he jumped up a bit, gaining the lead and running until the end of the block, waiting for their turn to cross the street. Bill laughed at his excitement and ran along with his nibble movements.

It was a smaller shop, but not somewhere you couldn’t walk around in without bumping shoulder to shoulder with someone else. Dipper however still stayed close to Bill and tried to conceal the way he was clinging to his arm as he stared wide eyed over the firearms displayed on the wall. They were the only ones in the shop and the clerk was nowhere to be found, presumably somewhere in the back. Bill walked them up to the clear glass display counter and rested his free arm against the top.

“Damn, look at all this stuff I could steal!” Bill announced loudly, looking around at the walls.

They both heard a small laugh from behind the slightly ajar door before a man stepped out, human just like Bill. Dark hair and lidded silver eyes in and almost permanent boredom it seemed, but he held a small smile that unnerved Dipper and caused him to hold tighter onto Bill. The man spoke to Bill, “It wouldn’t be wise to steal from a gun store, Bill.”

“Who’s to say I ever make wise choices though?” Bill smiled widely at him and waved in greeting to him.

He was about to say something back before his low gaze landed to Dipper, quirking an eyebrow as he widened his eyes slightly, “Bill, who might this be?”

Dipper went to speak before the man leaned over the countertop and grabbed him by his jaw, turning his head manually as he looked him over, his free hand rubbing his velvety ear, “You know, a cervitaur is quite the trophy.”

Bill swatted his hands away with a small glare, Dipper instantly jumping back to stand behind him, “His name is Dipper, Dipper that’s Tad.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Tad smiled widely at Dipper and stood straight once again, looking over at Bill, “So, you’re here to pick up your hold?”

“Yeah, and I don’t have a lot of time to chat so it’d be appreciated if you could make this all quick.”

“Oh, rude, you don’t even have the spare seconds to talk with a friend?” the man laughed a bit as he walked back through the door.

Dipper waited until he couldn’t see him, hastily tugging at Bill and staring at him with wide eyes, “W-what does he mean by trophy!? Bill I know enough to know that’s a term used by hunters when referring to animals and junk- is… Is, does he want to kill me or something…!?”

Bill was about to answer him before Tad appeared again, a long black case in hand, “No, not at all what I meant, besides- killing a domestic being like yourself is illegal, and murder. And I’m not the type to get a sick pleasure out of telling someone I’m going to kill them, ruins the surprise.”

He carefully set the case on the countertop and walked over to a wooden shelf, kneeling down and unlocking it and grabbing several smaller cases. Not bothering with closing it yet as he walked back over and set them by the case. Dipper watched as Bill watched Tad like a hawk. When he returned from locking the shelf again he smiled lazily at Bill.

“Anything else while you’re here? It’s quite the trip,” He asked as he began to type at the register’s computer.

“I’m good, thanks, like I said. Tight schedule,” Bill quickly answered him and got a small laugh.

“Well, we should get together some time, it’s been a while.”

Bill hummed and waited for him to finish so he could be on his way. Slinging the strap of the case over his other shoulder he allowed Dipper to grab the bag of the smaller things, quickly tugging him towards the door. Dipper stared over his shoulder as Tad smiled and waved them goodbye but he himself didn’t do the same.

Halfway down the street Dipper stopped looking over his shoulder, his ears still dipped back and his voice in a whisper, afraid that the man might hear him still, “You said he was strange, not creepy!”

“One man’s strange is another’s normal,” Bill spoke blankly before stopping at the crosswalk, grabbing Dipper’s jaw tightly and pulling him into a quick but hard kiss. Pulling back without a word and hitting the button on the pole.

* * *

 

Dipper watched the broken division lines pass by on the road, the marks illuminated by the headlights of the truck. He fiddled with his fingers as he leaned against Bill, looking up at him to see his blank and relaxed expression. He shifted a bit, pressing his mouth against his shoulder as he continued to look up at him. Bill didn’t seem to mind, obviously feeling him stare at him as he drove. Dipper looked over his profile, ears flickering a bit while he took note of every faint freckle on his human’s face. Watching the curve of his nose and his lips, he didn’t catch himself already daydreaming. Leaning further against the man as he hummed to himself, thinking back to the single small kiss they shared earlier that day. He pressed a small kiss to his shoulder, Bill looking down at him for a split second before looking back to the road.

“What’s on your mind, kid?” Bill asked him as he felt him shift around.

“Just how long of a car ride this has been,” Dipper hummed his answer, placing another kiss to his clothed arm, “How much longer?”

“I think an hour,” he got an answer, along with a pair of blue eyes staring at him through the corner of his eyes.

Dipper let out a low whine of disappointment with an underlying emotion that Bill couldn’t quite place. He felt a hand on his thigh and the cervitaur once again kiss his shoulder, catching his ears twitching as he did so.

“Dipper, what are you doing?” Bill questioned, truthfully he knew what he was doing but didn’t really want to admit it.

The buck exhaled through his nose before he leaned up and kissed as best he could at his human’s ear, “Passing time, what about you?”

“Trying to dr-ive,” his voice hitched when he felt that hand slip between his legs to his crotch.

Dipper pulled back and flattened his ears, looking at him, “Should I stop…?”

Bill swallowed, tightening his grip of the steering wheel before loosening it. His eyes shifted to the rearview mirror to see no lights at all, a loud sigh of relief slipped through his lips, “No, in fact though if you know, you _want_ to do this you can. I don’t mind at all.”

The younger bit his lip and moved back to his human. The hand that was once on his leg returned while he slipped the other between the seat and him, slipping underneath the two layers of upper clothing he wore. Bill shifted a bit at the feeling of his thigh being rubbed, the hand moving up and down while the hand on his back did the same before he felt nails dig into the far side of his side and rack all the way back across, he let out a soft whine as he arched his back. Dipper’s eyes flickered up to his face before he pulled a hand back, tugging at his human’s arm to get him to release his hold on the wheel. He was a good enough driver, he could handle this. Quickly fumbling to pull his arm out of his sleeve before he allowed him to return his hold on the wheel. Dipper couldn’t reach the other’s neck, and even if he could it wasn’t the wisest of ideas to try and kiss there. Well, was any of this a wise idea? He didn’t care. Licking his tongue flat against the man’s bicep up to his shoulder he got a confused sound at the action before silence. He kissed at his shoulder now without any clothing concealing his skin, free to leave wet open mouth kisses and soft nips. He brought his hand back to the hunter’s thigh and slipped his fingers between his knees.

He whispered against his skin, “Bill… Why did you have to take me on such a long car ride?”

“Be-cause you, ahem, wanted to come, remember?” Bill answered him with a small shake in his voice, feeling that hand wriggle up his legs at a slow pace.

Dipper hummed against his skin and gave him a sloppy kiss again, when he hand reached the other’s crotch again he palmed him roughly through his jeans, “Maybe, but right now, I really, _really_ want you…”

Bill whined at the tone in his buck’s voice, dripping with a teasing lust that had him just know Dipper was enjoying the fact that he had the control over the situation, “D-do you- now?”

“Yes,” he leaned heavily against his arm as he stared at his hand working, a slow but steady pace of kneading his palm against the front of his pants, “I want you so badly right now, I’ve wanted you all day. I need you right now so much, I didn’t think the trip would feel like it was taking this long… I was hoping to be at home by now, with you. Hoping to have you in bed with me, preferably on top of me, but I won’t complain, I never do truthfully.”

Bill’s eyes fluttered at the thought, his mind wandering and painting somewhat of a picture as he tried to stay focused on the road, “A-and, what would you want, hoped to be doing?”

“Well definitely not sleeping, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“N-not at all! Not at all, there’s far better things to be doing, than sleeping,” Bill’s toes curled when he felt the other move his hand to slip underneath the hem of his jeans and boxers.

“I’d want you on top of me, holding me firmly against the bed as you skip the gentle kissing for the most part and go straight to marking me, biting me all over to make sure every knows I’m _yours,”_ he moved his mouth back to bite down on his shoulder, getting Bill to emit a whined moan and twitch in his hand, “I’d probably be really loud, it’s embarrassing to admit but I’m so sensitive, you know?”

“B-but I love the, sounds you make, so much,” Bill whispered to him with a soft smile.

Dipper returned the smile with one of his own, “I know you do, sometimes though I like to be a little extra loud just for you. But do you know what I love that you do? I love it when you have me on my knees, so deep inside of me and fucking me so hard and rough, I love it when you reach over and grab me by my hair, I love it. It’s even better when you get me by my tail like that too, and when you do it all at the same time,” he pressed his lips firmly against Bill’s shoulder and whined.

“Yo-you, like it rough, do-n’t you?” Bill snickered as best he could.

His snicker was caught off when he felt the buck’s fingers tighten around his cock, “Don’t you? Don’t you like fucking me hard, getting me down to a complete mess to the point where all I can think about is _you and only you?_ ”

He didn’t answer, instead he watched as best he could Dipper sit back a bit. Pushing the man’s jeans out of the way just enough for him to pull his cock free, “Watch the road, _darling.”_

Bill was going to retort at the pet name but it died on his tongue when Dipper leaned down and kissed the tip of the other’s cock. Twisting his hand around the shaft while his other pumped along the length he swirled his tongue around the tip. Bill moaned at the feeling as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. At a steady pace Dipper took more of the man’s length into his mouth, sucking lightly and bobbing his head back. Although it wasn’t very much of an action seeing how the steering wheel prevented him to move very well in his position. But he did what he could. Deciding to suck and move his tongue around the first couple inches of the man’s cock. The human tried to push his hips as best he could while still being able to properly drive, swallowing heavily as he did so. Dipper hummed around what he had in his mouth and kneaded his thumb firmly along the side of his cock, swallowing around him before pulling his head back a small amount. Bill hadn’t fully registered that he had slowed down, going well under the speed limit as he tried to focus on the other’s warm mouth around the head of his cock and the road- which was quite the task if you’d ask him. He moaned underneath his breath when Dipper pulled his mouth away to instead freely run his tongue along his shaft. His dark eyes flickered upwards when he pumped his cock with hand and placed several sloppy open mouth kisses to his human’s arousal, hearing him moan a high pitched whine that told him he was close. And fuck was he close, he always came so quickly when the buck sucked him off. Dipper hummed and placed another kiss before moving back to take the tip of his cock back into his mouth, sucking hard and running his tongue firmly across. Bill moaned a loud curse as he dropped his right hand from the wheel to grab a fistful of the brunette’s hair and push him down more onto his cock. Dipper relaxed his jaw and throat for the man as he came, the younger happily taking it as the bitter fluid ran down his throat before he pulled back to swallow around him, doing his best to get every last drop before he pulled completely back to sit up, licking his lips slowly while he looked at Bill.

Bill watched while the other brushed his hair back out of his face with his fingers and flicker his tail a bit, clearing his throat before he spoke, “H-hey, not that I’m not appreciative about it, but if I get pulled over I don’t wanna have my dick out…”

“I was getting to that, relax,” Dipper teased him lightheartedly before he moved back to help right the man, doing his best to stuff him back into his jeans before he went back to leaning against his arm, Bill couldn’t help but smile at his next comment, the buck speaking almost coyly, “So… How much longer till we get home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT!!! I used to think the city was called London, so i was very confused for a very long time and i think there was a point where i was little and i thought we lived in the UK?? I don't know. I was weird kid, and i'm still not the brightest of people if you haven't come to notice that. I'm not really here 98% of the time. But enough of that.
> 
> sHALL I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER?! ALRIGHT IN THE TRUCK OR WHEN THEY GET HOME, LET ME KNOW DOWN BELOW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex it is

Bill’s gaze shifted from the road to Dipper, watching the cervitaur from the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat a bit and taking his foot off the pedal he watched back and forth as he spoke, “Sit up.”

“Hm?” Dipper’s ears flickered up at the sound of the man’s voice before he shifted in his seat, “W-what do you mean?”

“Sit up, lean up, come on,” Bill gestured with one hand to him as he watched the road lines pass by slower and slower, his blue eyes moving to see that nobody was behind him still.

Dipper swallowed a little bit and nodded, moving as best he could to sit with his front legs propping his body up, folding his arms over his chest and trying not to allow his ears to lay back. Bill looked over at him and took note of how excited the buck had gotten from his… Entertainment. He spoke a simple ‘okay’ and went back to the road, once again picking up the speed that he had lost while Dipper laid back against the seat, unsure as to what was going through the other’s head. His hazel eyes filled with slight confused when Bill turned into a small empty rest stop near the side of the road, pulling up to the corner of the parking lot farthest from the road before putting the truck into park. But before Dipper could fully question Bill had grabbed him by his shirt front and pulled him into a quick kiss, nipping at his lower lip and getting him to ball his fists into the blanket beneath him. When the kiss was broken by the man Dipper spoke.

“What are you doing?” he question almost meekly.

Bill wasted no time in unbuckling himself and moving in his seat to better face the buck, cupping his face and kissing up his jawline, “It’s a long way home, just taking a little stop.”

He didn’t say anything, but instead watched as the man turned off the car and lean back against the driver’s door as comfortably as he could. Bringing his legs up onto the connected seat on either side of Dipper and gestured for him to come over into his arms. Dipper unbuckled himself the rest of the way and crawled over to wrap his arms tightly around Bill’s shoulders, pulling him into a kiss and feeling him hook a leg over his back. He hummed into the kiss when he felt the other slip his fingers into dark curls and gently tangle, carefully moving their lips together before he harshly yanked his head back. Dipper gasped at the sudden action, barely having a chance to fully register before he felt teeth against his pulse, canines nipping and threatening to break this skin before moving to bite another patch of skin. He heard Bill laugh against his skin, feeling the buck swallow at the action. Dipper sighed and lulled his head back, stretching his neck out perfectly for his human to mark, Bill allowing him to roam his hands underneath his tank top and shoulders- giving him encouraging kisses when his nails would scratch along his skin wherever the younger could reach. Bill’s hands untangled from the brunette’s hair and went to slip underneath the hem of his shirt instead, placing them just against his hips and running gently up his sides. Dipper pulled his hands back and leaned away from Bill, the man looking up at him with a quizzical look before he watched him pull his shirt up to expose his torso for him. He held it in place as Bill leaned forwards to place a kiss to the center of his chest, trailing the affectionate action down a few inches, his hands rested at the base of his upper ribcage, holding him close while he ran his tongue flat against one of his nipples.

Dipper hummed and allowed his tail to flicker happily at the action, feeling Bill’s warm hands hold him firmly while his thumbs traced circles into his skin. Dipper arched into his mouth when he felt teeth nip carefully at the sensitive skin, feeling Bill’s hot breath against him when he snorted a small adoring laugh. Bill’s hands moved around to slip up his cervitaur’s back till his fingertips were between his shoulder blades, hooking his nails into the warm flesh and dragging downwards to emit a sharp gasp. He pulled back from his nipple and gave it a small kiss before pulling completely away, Dipper looked down at him with lidded eyes and waited for his next move.

“Come on, my Prince,” Bill spoke adoringly to him, leaned back against the door again and taking both of the other’s hands in his own, guiding them down to rest against his stomach- the only thing between his hands and belly was the thin fabric of his tank top.

Dipper scooted back as much as he could till he was reared up against the other door. Pushing up Bill’s tank top and out of his way he began to press small kisses of his own down his broad chest, batting his eyelashes in small butterfly affections. Bill watched with a small smile on his lips while he tried to rub his leg against Dipper’s back as best he could to spur him on. The younger’s hands came up to hold at the other’s sides when he reached the bottom middle of his ribs, placing an open mouth kiss and sucking a marking of his own to his flesh. Running his tongue flat against the mark as if to seal it in place before he dipped down lower to do the process over again. Bill sighed happily all the while.

He slipped a hand to pull one of Dipper’s away from him, lacing their fingers tightly together as he watched him, “I want to make all your wishes come true,” he pulled his hand up to kiss and speak against the back of his lover’s hand, “I want to love you, and I want you to never forget it,” he sighed but never pulled away, “I also want to make every word you said true.”

Dipper laughed and gave a slow sweet kiss just above the hunter’s navel before he pulled back to lean fully against him, he tugged their hands closer to himself and gave a kiss of his own to the back of the other’s hand, watching him as he spoke, “The night is still young, I can wait until we get home.”

“And we’re both young, I’m sure we can go again,” Bill gave a wide devious smile and pushed Dipper back off of him entirely, pulling his hand away and sitting up in the seat.

Cupping his face he slammed their mouths together, Dipper grunting at the painful click of their teeth against each other’s. Bill wasted no time to slip his tongue passed the buck’s parted coppery lips to taste him. Dipper’s hands fisted at his own shirt, allowing the man to dominate the kiss and lap his tongue along his lips before pushing back into his mouth. Bill broke the kiss and licked his lips, giving one last kiss to Dipper’s birthmark before he moved completely away from him- Dipper swallowed the combined saliva, watching the other kick open his door and slamming it shut after him. He followed with his eyes the shadowed frame of Bill walk around the front of the car to the passenger door and opening it. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Bill leaned over him, his feet still on the pavement outside, and reach to tug at his hair, pulling him into another kiss. Dipper hummed happily into the rough but sweet kiss, the sweetness was quickly turned to metallic when he felt the familiar sting of teeth biting down into his lip. He gasped and the man took advantage and force his tongue into the other’s mouth, tasting him along with the faint coppery tang before he pulled back with a small smile. He gave an apologetic lick to the buck’s lips and released him. His strong hands gripped tightly at the other’s hips and pulled him back enough for him to grind his jean clad hips against the other’s backside.

Dipper’s ears fell back as he coyly chewed on his lower lip, a dusted rose tinted his cheeks as he felt the returning hardness firmly press against him. The laugh from Bill only made him blush even further, hearing him speak with a smile, “Oh come on, you can’t keep up with your earlier words? But hey, it’s okay, we can’t do most of that stuff in the car. I hope you can wait for later-“

“You’re riling me up only to stop and continue to drive an hour or so until we get home?” Dipper’s tone was annoyed and disappointed, but Bill just clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“Not at all, we’re just doing a quick fuck before I can get home and take my sweet time breaking you down into a blissfully sobbing mess begging only for me,” he reached up and wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulders to tug him back, “And besides, you took such good care of me, I should return the favor.”

When the arm around him let go and went back to his hip, Dipper leaned forwards to firmly press his hands against the seat to push himself back against his human’s slow grinding. He chewed on the tip of his tongue. Bill’s grinding stopped, instead he pulled Dipper’s hips flush to his and snaked his arms underneath the cervitaur to run up and down his stomach. His hands felt like ice compared to the heat radiating from Dipper. Every inch his hands slipped lower from the other’s second ribcage the faster the buck’s heart raced, sighing through his nose as he gripped the blanket he laid on. And Bill knew this- he took great pride in it. Making Dipper anticipate what would happen next even though they both knew well enough what was going to happen, but _when_ was the nail biting part for the younger. Dipper laid his upper body against the seat now, cradling his head in his arms and inching his hips more upwards the lower Bill’s hands went. Until he sighed happily feeling a hand wrap around his aching neglected need, pushing his hips back to allow Bill better wrist movement. A steady few pumps of his hand and several kisses up Dipper’s spine and he pulled away- with a loud annoyed whine from the younger.

“Bill…”

“Relax, just a little bit longer, okay?” Bill cooed before pulling back.

He rummaged through the glovebox looking for something, really anything that would help more so than spit. Conveniently enough he found a small container of Vaseline and opened it, scooping the petroleum with two fingers before setting it on the dashboard for later. Spreading it around for three of his fingers he simply set to pushing the first one inside of the buck, Dipper raising his hips as his ears flickered at the lack or warning. Bill held onto his cervitaur’s tail and ran his thumb up and down the white fluffy underside as he worked his finger enough to slip a second inside, stretching and scissoring him for the third. Dipper sighed with heavy content at the feeling of being worked open, his cock throbbed at the impatient need in the pit of his stomach. He keened a low whine when he felt Bill’s fingers curl against his sweet spot, pushing awkwardly back against his hand before he pulled his fingers out of him, getting another whine but laced with disappointment. Bill simply rubbed his flank with his free hand. He undid the button and zipper of his jeans and pushed them down enough for his own cock to be free from the confines of his clothing, twitching at the cold night air with a slight grimace on his face. He reached for the Vaseline and worked the slick substance over his cock.

Dipper lifted his head and looked over his shoulder when he felt the tip of the man’s cock at his backside, he licked his lips and wiggled his tail in wait. Bill gave him a wide tooth bearing smile and took hold of his hips- none too gently. Despite his hard grip he gently and slowly pushed his cock inside of his cervitaur, getting him to drop his upper body once again to lay on the seat and grip the shallow blanket beneath him. Bill moaned quietly to himself at the warmth engulfing his dick, the tightness all the way to the hilt when his hips were flush against the other’s. With one foot still planted firmly on the pavement he moved so his other was resting against the edge of the passenger’s flooring, pushing Dipper more into the car as he leaned over him for balance. Dipper mewled an encouraging statement for him to ‘just move already’ and the hunter did just that. His fingers hooked into his hips as he pulled nearly completely out of him before roughly thrusting his hips forwards. Dipper let out a sharp moan when already his prostate was hit. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the blanket up to shove the fabric into his mouth, his teeth clenching down into it to muffle the whines and moans he was already loudly emitting.

“It’s a shame,” Bill breathed heavily, the pace already set, “not being able to hear- that lovely voice of yours. But it just makes next time, all the more better.”

Dipper simply mewled into the blanket and did his best to rock his hips back against the man behind him. He opened his eyes slowly before his ears flickered up in realization, his dark eyes catching the bright high-beams from a passing car on the road, granted it was probably the only car they’d see for the rest of the night but it still raised a panic in his chest. He spat the drool dampened corner out of his mouth as he spoke, “B-Bill, wha-at if, what if, some-one, ca-atches us? Pulls-s, into the, par-arkng lot?”

“Then best keep your voice down and chew on the blanket,” Bill gritted his jaw nonchalantly.

Dipper simply whined and bit down once again on the blanket. His eyes squeezed shut and his muscles tightened around the other’s cock, hearing him breath shakily and his nails dig into his hips even more. Awkwardly fumbling Dipper reached a hand down beneath himself, trying desperately to grab his dripping cock to no avail. Instead Bill took notice and let go one of his hands to reach around and firmly grip around the younger’s arousal, earning a happy muffled moan as he jerked his hand along in time with his hip movements. Dipper pushing himself back with help of his arms back against the man.

It wasn’t very long until Dipper felt his orgasm around the bend, his nails scratching into the leather of the seat and keening around the blanket in his mouth. Bill instantly knew what the whine was about, being able to decipher it from the rest by now. He let go of the buck’s cock and leaned his body against him, his hips pulling back before snapping forwards shallowly. His free hand moved up to grab a fistful of the brunette’s hair and pull his head back.

“Come on, say my name, whisper it, I don’t care I just want to hear you say it when you cum.”

Dipper nodded as best he could. He felt the fingers tangled in his hair pull back and the man’s thrusts returned back to the deep and rough pace he had set before, happily he arched his back as best he could, whispering low pleas of the scramble of words in his head. Most consisting of the man’s name and how close he was along with how amazing he felt before his shoulders tensed and his head dropped with a low moan falling from his lips. His tail and ears twitched as he came against the blanket beneath him and his nails scratching fully into the seat now. Bill sighed heavily at the tighter feeling around his cock, continuing to fuck his cervitaur through his climax until he himself was cumming deep inside of his ass- riding out his high before slouching with his weight over Dipper’s form.

After a few minutes and a few sloppy open mouth kisses from Bill against his back, Dipper lifted his head and looked over his shoulder as best he could, “You’re heavy…”

“You’re warm and my ass is freezing.”

“Then get in the car you weirdo,” Dipper smiled at the other man, he shuddered at the feeling of him pulling out before he watched him right himself. Dipper squealed when Bill decided to climb into the car from the passenger’s side rather than walk around, awkwardly kneeling over him as he slammed the door shut, “Don’t climb over me-e!”

“Too late,” Bill stuck out his tongue and moved himself over to the driver’s side in the small cabin of the truck, Dipper snorting and whining until his human was seated, leaning against the driver’s side door.

Dipper didn’t say anything, instead he moved till his chin was resting against the top of Bill’s thigh and his arms draped loosely over his lap. He sighed happily when he felt a hand begin to scratch at his ears and his eyes slide closed with a smile on his face of pure contentment.

Bill was the one to break their silence after a few minutes, “I have another blanket in the back, if you want it.”

The younger simply nodded and hummed, pulling back tiredly and allowing Bill to lean over to reach behind the seat to grab the spare blanket. He covered him with the heavy and warm blanket after he help him buckle back up. Dipper stayed leaned back until Bill himself was buckled again, once he was Dipper snuggled into the blanket and leaned against the human’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Wake me up when we get home?”

“Sure thing.”

But Bill never did. Instead, when the two got home he carefully got them out of the car and carried his cervitaur back into his house, still wrapping the blanket around him as he listened to the soft snores. Tossing the dirtied blanket in the hallway without a care he quietly shoved his bedroom door opened and set the buck down on his bed, allowing him to continue to snuggle up with the blanket as well as the comforter when he tucked him in. Bill stripped down to nothing but his boxers and slipped under the covers with Dipper, the younger instinctively scooting towards the warmth and nuzzling up with the man. Bill placed a sweet kiss to his lover’s forehead before he closed his eyes to follow him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed, a fluffy ending. OkaY. Sorry to those who said to wait until home, car sex won the vote. I also had Training Wheels stuck in my head??? I just?? I don't know, this is a mess. A huge mess, okay. But i hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Point out spelling and grammar errors, please, and i'll get to them ASAP ^.- i hope you all enjoyed this random drabble


End file.
